Known computerized pantograph are used in various sectors for engraving, cutting and scratching material such as jewellery articles, printing articles, stamps, nameplates etc.
These known pantographs generally comprise a tool movable in a horizontal plane and vertically raisable and lowerable under the control of an electronic unit, to make the incision in the material positioned on an underlying surface.
To make a constant-section incision the tool tip must penetrate a constant depth into the material, hence the distance between the tool tip and the surface of the material to be worked must be previously known with extreme precision to enable the control unit to then cause the tool to descend the required amount. Whereas on the one hand the distance between the arbor of the pantograph and the support surface for the material to be worked can be considered constant, the distance between the tool tip and the material surface varies both because of the shifting of the tool position as a result of tool replacement, the work carried out and wear, and because of variation in material thickness.